Vongola Next Generation
by Nain Eider
Summary: Si alguien le hubiese advertido a Tsuna del caos que se iba a desatar, quizás hubiese dejado todo como estaba... o no. Mpreg. Y caos.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi primera historia de esta serie. Pese a que me encanta en anime y manga. Me he dado cuenta que hay pocas historias en relación a otras categorías, es una pena porque esta serie tiene potencial para hacer excelentes tramas._

 _Sé que debería estar escribiendo para actualizar mis otras historias, créanme que lo estoy haciendo pero mi situación/país no está ayudando para nada mi creatividad. De hecho, esta historia fue un golpe de inspiración espontaneo, de esos que ya casi no dan. De antemano, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me encantaría saber su opinión._

* * *

Es una verdad universalmente conocida en el mundo de la mafia que el más fuerte es el que pone las reglas. Una vez reconocido como tal, debías mantener esa reputación a toda costa a menos que quisieras sufrir una muerte dolorosa a manos de cualquier aspirante al título. La mafia no era para los débiles de corazón, pero al parecer a Sawada Tsunayoshi no le había llegado el memo.

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación era pesado. Tsunayoshi Sawada, el décimo heredero de Vongola no le quitaba la vista de encima al arcobaleno Verde, el científico más temible de la Mafia. Hace un rato hizo su petición, ahora solo quedaba esperar que la curiosidad innata del genio jugase a su favor.

No era una oferta nada desdeñable, los Vongola ofrecían protección y financiamiento para la investigación que el mismo Verde inicio desde que la maldición lo dejase atrapado en la figura de un bebe. Esa de cuyo resultado estaban al pendiente todos los Arcobaleno.

_ Es un trato interesante el que ofreces Vongola… ¿y qué hay de los sujetos de prueba?

Los puños de Tsuna se cerraron en respuesta a esa última pregunta, su expresión no dejaba traducir lo que pasaba por su mente.

_ Lo que necesites se proveerá siempre que la investigación tenga resultados, Verde- repuso Tsuna- Incluso los sujetos de prueba.

_ Esto parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¿Qué condiciones hay? Porque de momento solo me enumeras las ventajas- repuso Verde, sin perder detalle a las reacciones de Decimo por lo que estas pudiesen revelar.

_ No quiero que lastimes a nadie- repuso Tsuna- Y quien acepte ser tu sujeto de pruebas debe saber todos los detalles sobre lo que vas a hacerle. No se vale que omitas información o que les mientras.

Emitiendo un sonido a medio camino entre irritación e impaciencia, Verde acepto sellar el trato con Tsuna. Y así, empezó la investigación para liberar a los Arcobaleno de la maldición, y remediar el daño hecho a los Vindice.

Es así, como casi ocho meses después, Verde se encontraba en el laboratorio que le fue habilitado por Vongola. Spanner e Irie eran sus compañeros de investigación, los dos eran capaces en su área por lo que Verde no tenía quejas, con el tamaño que actualmente tenia, su participación era más que nada planificación y teoría, quienes construyeron el mecanismo necesario fueron los dos mecánicos siguiendo al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Ahora… solo si los Vongola fuesen tan buenos en seguir instrucciones…

Tsunayoshi no representaba problema alguno, era un sujeto de pruebas diligente que cumplía con todo lo que Verde demandaba. Los demás no estaban tan ansiosos en colaborar, cada vez que debían hacer pruebas con Rokudo Mukuro las cosas salían de dos maneras: El ilusionista se les escapaba entre los dedos antes que lo conectasen a la máquina. O mandaba a Chrome en su lugar.

Gokudera tenía un carácter infernal y cuestionaba todo por tendencia. La única manera de controlarlo era tener a Sawada en la misma habitación y eso no era siempre posible.

Yamamoto no estaba mal, cumplía con todas las instrucciones pero a Verde le enervaba un tanto su sonrisa, única cosa en la que estaba de acuerdo con Gokudera. Ahora, dos sujetos de prueba completamente insoportables eran Sasagawa Ryohei y Lambo Bovino. El primero porque no era capaz de quedarse quieto el tiempo suficiente para ser conectado a la maquina o hacer las pruebas competentes. Después de la tercera prueba fallida, Verde se frustro al punto de atarlo a la mesa de pruebas y ponerle una máscara que impedía el habla (y sus molestos gritos de ¡EXTREMO!) Y el segundo porque no dejaba de llorar, llenando las herramientas y cables de lágrimas y mocos. No dejaba de preguntar cuando iban a terminar (cuando apenas acababan de empezar) y al final de la prueba armaba berrinches cuando no se tenían dulces a la mano para callarlo.

Y mejor ni hablar cuando era tiempo de poner a prueba a los Vindice o a Hibari Kyouya…

Pese a todos los contratiempos, Verde se encontró con progreso sustancial para el primer año de su investigación. Llegando a la conclusión de que para romper la maldición sin daños colaterales se necesitaba de una gran concentración de energía. Allí fue cuando llego la familia Kozato, el resto de los Arcobalenos y… Varia.

El espacio era amplio, pero con toda esa gente se sentía algo reducido. Reborn y Colonello empezaban peleas estúpidas que sacaban de quicio a los demás, porque generalmente acababan en destrozos. A veces, Bel, Viper, Gokudera y Lambo se les unirían por una u otra razón.

Esas escaramuzas acababan cuando Sawada, Xanxus o Luche entraban en la habitación. Cuando eran peleas de alto calibre (con 10 o más participantes) se necesitaba la presencia de los tres para evitar daños a la maquinaria.

…

Más allá de su paciencia y sintiéndose particularmente vengativo, Verde espero a que la casa estuviese desierta, con todos sus habitantes durmiendo o lejos del ala donde estaba el laboratorio. Desde la última semana en que la Familia Kozato llego a la casa, los Vongola estaban más distraídos. Era ahora o nunca que podría llevar a cabo su pequeña modificación.

A lo largo de las pruebas, quedo claro para Verde que su objetivo final de romper la maldición no era una ambición inútil o un sueño imposible como muchos le dijeron desde el comienzo, pero lo cierto es que los efectos secundarios eran impredecibles por la cantidad de energía que se liberaría. Con todas esas llamas tan poderosas y en algunos casos salvajes, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Pero lejos de querer un efecto impredecible, Verde seguía buscando soluciones a ese inconveniente sin dejar que los otros sospechasen del problema. Si Vongola (Tsunayoshi) se metía en la cabeza que alguien saldría lastimado sería capaz de pararlo todo, y después de llegar tan lejos Verde no iba a permitirlo.

Cansado de ser ridiculizado y subestimado por tener el cuerpo de un infante, y de las limitaciones físicas que ello conllevaba, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de recuperar lo que tuvo alguna vez.

Llegando al laboratorio, se detuvo unos instantes para admirar su obra. Que consistía en enormes bases metálicas en forma circular, tres de ellas entrelazadas y cada una con espacios demarcados para que uno de los guardianes lo ocupase.

_ Kufufufu, sabía que te encontraría aquí- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Y así, Verde se encontró en brazos de Mukuro.

_ ¡Bájame en este instante!- siseo el científico, manteniendo moderado el volumen de su voz pese a la furia.- ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer!

_ Umm… ¿Qué debería hacer? Tsunayoshi no quiere dejarte a solas en el laboratorio, en caso que hagas algo… inconveniente- repuso la Niebla, con toda la pinta de estar entretenido por la situación.

_ No tengo tiempo para esto- espeto Verde- Si vas a quedarte ¡Haz algo útil!

_ Si, diría que sí. En especial cuando ni tú mismo sabes que efectos secundarios tendrá esa máquina tuya en todo el que este lo suficientemente demente como para subirse a ella.- dijo el ilusionista, estudiando atentamente al científico.- Kufufufu es algo que Tsunayoshi querrá saber, desde luego.- añadió el del peinado de piña, sin perder detalle a las reacciones del científico.

_ ¿Qué quieres?- siseo Verde, sin poder creer que se encontraba en esa clase de situación.

_ No quiero que lo que sea que planees afecte a Fran, a Chrome o a mí. Creo que es una petición justa a cambio de mi silencio- repuso Mukuro.

_ Bien- acepto Verde inmediatamente, no quería extender las negociaciones y quedar en desventaja.- Ahora, bájame.

Sin ganas de discutir con el irritable científico, Mukuro se apresuró a obedecer la petición. El resto de la noche transcurrió en silencio, Verde trabajaba silenciosamente en su máquina y Mukuro no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

…

El esperado día de la prueba al fin había llegado.

Mantener la paz en el laboratorio fu sencillo, nadie deseaba atraer la atención de Vindice o los Arcobaleno, los principales interesados en que todo funcionara. Todos estaban con la mirada clavada en el centro de comandos de la maquina en el que se encontraban Spanner e Irie. Vongola, Varia, los Arcobaleno y Vindice ocupaban sus lugares en medio del mecanismo. Estaban organizados de forma en que los tres portadores de las llamas del cielo se encontraban en el centro de sus guardianes. Y en un círculo más pequeño al centro, estaba Vindice, con Bermuda situado en el centro mismo de la máquina. Colonello y Lal ocupaban el lugar de la lluvia en el círculo de los Arcobaleno, igual que Chrome y Mukuro en el círculo de los Vongola.

_ Muy bien, vamos a empezar. Nadie haga nada hasta que se indique. Y los que no son parte de algún circuito tienen prohibido acercarse. ¿Entendido? ¡Empiecen!- repuso Spanner desde la cabina de control.

Entre los espectadores estaban, Gamma, Aria, Yuni y sus hombres. Dino y Romario, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, y en representación de Nono, Coyote, Ganauche y G.

Una a una, las bases metálicas de la maquina empezaron a iluminarse en respuesta a las llamas de cada portador. La energía seguía subiendo hasta que el laboratorio quedo envuelto en una luz blanca cegadora, el lugar donde estaba Vindice quedo sumergido en una luz blanca en la que se mezclaban los colores de arcoíris. Nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo, los ojos fijos en el espectáculo que brindaban las luces creadas por las llamas de los guardianes.

Cuando la luz se disipo, el caos se desato en el laboratorio. Tsuna y Luche estaban arrodillados tratando de recuperar el aliento, Xanxus no estaba mejor pero su orgullo lo mantenía en pie. Ryohei, Lussuria, Kyoya, Bel, Squalo y Hayato estaban inconscientes. Por supuesto, el caos se desato.

_ ¡Onii-san!- Kyoko trato de avanzar hasta donde estaba su hermano, solo para ser detenida por Bianchi que a su vez no le quitaba la vista al lugar donde estaban los Arcobaleno y Vindice, tratando de constatar el estado de Reborn.

Luche colapso desde su posición al mismo tiempo que la luz se disipaba por completo de la habitación. Una mirada a donde estaban los Arcobaleno confirmo que al menos estos dejaban de tener forma de bebe, en su lugar parecían universitarios. Todos estaban inconscientes. Lal ya no tenía quemaduras, parecía estar profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Colonello. Reborn estaba casi al frente, incorporándose. Fon flexionaba sus manos, casi sin podérselo creer.

En el lugar donde antes estaba Vindice, solo quedaban las capas oscuras, las vendas, cadenas y pacificadores de piedra. Como si se hubiesen desvanecido en el acto. Por supuesto, Tsuna estaba a punto de cuestionar aquello. Cuando la atención se centró en un desconocido que al parecer consiguió burlar las defensas de Vongola.

_ ¡Tú!- era sin lugar a dudas Reborn que se incorporaba con un aura temible a su alrededor, su arma apuntada al extraño. La sed de sangre brillaba en sus ojos.

Colonello a su vez, deposito a Lal en el suelo, sus ojos azules brillando con la misma furia asesina que los de Reborn.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, kora?!

_ Checker face-san- Luche se incorporaba con dificultad del suelo, sus ojos brillaban de determinación a medida que enfrentaba al intruso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Jamás creí que pudiesen salvar a Vindice. Una forma… interesante de resolver todo esto- su tono indicaba cierto asombro y… diversión.

Las miradas iban del intruso, a Reborn, Luche y Colonello.

_ Sabía que este día iba a llegar, esto no es solo culpa suya, también es mía.- dijo Luche.

Fon, Skull, Verde, Colonello y Reborn miraban a Luche, las diversas reacciones ante esa declaración no se hicieron esperar…

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Lal, la primera en recuperarse lo suficiente para formular esa pregunta.

_ ¿No se los han dicho?- inquirió el intruso con falsa sorpresa. Para añadir con malicia- Ella y yo somos los únicos responsables del Tri-Ni-Sette. Luche supo todo este tiempo lo que ocurriría cuando las llamas dejasen de ser aceptadas por los pacificadores. Siempre supo lo que les pasaría y jamás se los dijo.

_ Sabes tan bien como yo, que pese a que son acciones lamentables estas tenían su razón de ser- repuso Luche con firmeza, sin quitarle la mirada a Checker face.

_ ¿Por qué?- inquirió Reborn, pese a que su tono de voz no revelaba emoción alguna.

_ Kora…- Colonello se había quedado sin palabras.

Reborn salió de la habitación sin dedicarle otra mirada a los presentes, nadie trato de detenerlo. Tsuna al parecer iba a seguirlo…

_ Es mejor dejarle a solas, Sawada-san- dijo Luche.

_ ¿Alguien puede explicarnos esto?- inquirió Verde con impaciencia, mirando de Luche a Checker Face.

_ Creo que es justo que yo lo haga, después de todo yo fui quien revelo el secreto- repuso Checker Face. Por toda respuesta, Luche se limitó a asentir.

…

Al final de la explicación, ya casi todos los presentes se encontraban despiertos, a excepción de Hibari, Squalo, Belphegor y Hayato.

Tsuna comenzaba a preocuparse por eso, y porque no quedaron rastros de Vindice. Verde aún no estaba en condiciones de explicarle nada, conmocionado por lo que acababa de ser revelado con respecto a la maldición de los Arcobaleno y el que estuvo a punto de ser su destino. La atmosfera en la habitación era pesada, Luche abandono su lugar en la maquina apenas se aseguró que no habría consecuencias por ello, ahora estaba situada junto a su familia, los Arcobaleno no le dirigían la mirada y nadie podía culparlos por ello. Pese a lo necesario de todo aquello, lo cierto es que fueron traicionados por su jefe. Eso no era algo que se perdonase o superara fácilmente en el mundo de la mafia.

El escuadrón medico llego para atender a los heridos. Los Arcobaleno fueron declarados en perfecto estado de salud, ahora se encontraban atendiendo a Varia y Vongola.

Tsuna pese a que estaba agotado no les quitaba la vista de encima a los médicos mientras hacían su trabajo, haciendo una que otra pregunta. En cambio Xanxus estaba reclinado contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo.

Su aura asesina era notable y los paramédicos que trabajaban en Squalo y Belphegor no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de soslayo pues parecía que el hombre en cualquier momento sacaría sus pistolas.

Y así, sin que lo sospechara alguien, empezaría un capitulo muy interesante para Vongola.

* * *

No dare una fecha especifica para la actualizacion.

Ya empece el siguiente capitulo y tengo parte de todo el desarrollo en mi libreta de control

Nos leemos pronto

Belle Bennington


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo de la historia. En respuesta a algunas preguntas que me han hecho: Aun no tengo decididas las parejas a excepción de una sola y creo que todos ya saben cuál es.

Muchas gracias a todos.

 _Bermuda contemplaba el pilar de cristal sumido en la oscuridad, donde el cuerpo de Rokudo Mukuro estaba inmovilizado con lo mejor que Vindice podía ofrecer en seguridad, ya era una vergüenza que el prisionero se les haya escapado en una ocasión, mucho más si lograba escaparse una segunda. Y para añadir insulto aun no conseguían capturar a sus dos cómplices en el primer escape, sin duda todo planificado por el mismo Mukuro. Todo se sentía como una victoria a medias, pues si bien tenían el cuerpo del ilusionista a buen recaudo en la prisión, su espíritu era libre para vagar y poseer el cuerpo de otro ilusionista._

 _Por ahora solo restaba esperar a que Sawada Tsunayoshi apareciera a negociar la libertad de su guardián, porque estaba seguro que en algún momento el castaño aparecería._

" _Yo solo quiero una cosa en este mundo, y no creo que él pueda conseguírmela"- pensó Bermuda, contemplando al prisionero contenido en el pilar de cristal._

 __ Bermuda-sama- repuso Jager a sus espaldas- Vongola Decimo está aquí._

 __ Hazlo pasar- repuso sin alterar su posición. Lo cierto es que Bermuda sentía curiosidad por la clase de oferta que traería el castaño._

 __ Gracias por recibirme- repuso una voz a sus espaldas._

 _Bermuda enfrento a Tsunayoshi desde su posición frente a su prisionero, estudiando al castaño con guardado interés_

 __ No hay nada que puedas ofrecerme que sea suficiente para dejarlo en libertad- repuso Bermuda son rodeos._

 _Para su sorpresa, el castaño no se inmuto._

 __ ¿Y si te dijera que encontré una solución para su problema?- dijo Tsuna._

 __ La única solución con la que estaría satisfecho es la muerte del bastardo que nos condenó a todos. Porque aun si de alguna forma nos regresaras a nuestra forma original, ese maldito buscaría a otros siete para reactivar la maldición.- Bermuda lo dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo. No tenía duda que eso sería así._

 __ Dame un año- dijo Tsuna- En ese tiempo encontrare la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad. Y lidiar con Checker face-san._

 __ Si eso que prometes, lo cumples. Rokudo Mukuro será libre- aseguro Bermuda._

…

Encontrar a Verde fue difícil, era un genio que prefería trabajar y detestaba la compañía o interferencias de algún tipo. Tomo cerca de tres meses en que Vongola organizo una búsqueda implacable. Y cuando finalmente lo encontraron y se firmó un acuerdo, solo tomo un desacuerdo menor para que el científico desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Lo que los llevaba a donde estaban ahora, Tsuna estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de traerlo de vuelta a Vongola.

Entro en el edificio con tranquilidad pese a las preocupaciones de Gokudera, era un complejo residencial en una de las zonas más exclusivas del Reino Unido. El tipo de lugar donde vivían políticos, actores o empresarios. Aun así, Gokudera y Yamamoto lo estaban escoltando por insistencia del peli plata.

_ Insisto que uno de nosotros debería entrar con Juudaime- seguía el peli plata. Ese era su argumento desde que Tsuna asomo la posibilidad de negociar a solas con Verde.

_ Ma…ma Gokudera, estoy seguro que Tsuna sabe lo que es mejor- intervino Yamamoto con la esperanza de calmar un poco al obsesivo peli plata.

_ Si sirve para tranquilizarte un poco, entrare con Yamamoto- aplaco Tsuna, acostumbrado a la paranoia de su mano derecha.

Dándose por satisfecho, Gokudera asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Tsuna llamara a la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, no fue Verde quien abrió la puerta sino Fon. El arcobaleno levanto la vista tanto como su corta estatura se permitía.

_ Verde sabía que aparecerían.- repuso el pelinegro- Pasen.

El apartamento era moderno. Bien amueblado con algunas alteraciones que hacían fácil la vida cotidiana para alguien de corta estatura. En la mesa del café en la sala, había un servicio de té con una hermosa porcelana china.

El mensaje fue silencioso, los tres hombres se sentaron y Fon desapareció unos minutos solo para reaparecer con Verde. Quien tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba a sus visitantes con gesto gélido. Una cosa era clara, el científico no estaba feliz.

_ Creí que teníamos un trato, Vongola. Odio que interfieran en mi investigación.

_ Nadie quiso ofender en algún momento, Verde-san…

_ Dije que estaba expresamente prohibido iniciar el proceso de prueba sin que estuviese allí. ¡Menos desarmar la maquina! ¡Si no confían en mis capacidades no trabajaré así!

_ ¡No le hables así a Juu…!- empezó a decir Gokudera, solo para ser silenciado con una mirada de Tsuna.

_ Estoy seguro que se puede llegar a un acuerdo- intervino Fon, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio- Esta investigación es más importante para nosotros en comparación a cualquier otra persona. Para Verde esto es a su vez, el trabajo de toda una vida. La única forma de arreglar esto es alcanzar un compromiso. Ustedes no interfieren con el trabajo del laboratorio y Verde regresara a terminar con todo.

_ ¡Y que nadie toca mi maquinara sin permiso!- repuso Verde.

_ No me parece muy justo. No sabemos cómo es que funciona exactamente esa máquina y al tener en cuenta que tenemos que subir a ella y activarla con nuestras llamas…- dijo Yamamoto.

_ Dudo que comprendan la explicación- bufo Verde.

_ Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- aseguro Tsuna.

_ No pienso repetir la explicación así que más vale que me preste atención.- dijo Verde, para lanzarse a hablar de la máquina. Primero hablo de la parte mecánica que estaba basada en la misma tecnología que los Vongola usaban en sus armas modificadas y para trabajar con las llamas de los usuarios. Y luego explico la parte que jugaban los usuarios de la Niebla, Tormenta y Sol en el diseño central.

_ Si esto funciona puede que deje exhaustos a todos los involucrados pero será suficiente para conservar la llama nocturna, devolvernos a la normalidad y restaurar a Vindice.- repuso Verde.

_ ¿Qué efectos secundario puede tener?- inquirio Tsuna.

_ Dejarlos completamente exhaustos- repuso Verde sin rodeos- Puede que algunos colapsen durante el proceso. Nada que no se resuelva con descanso. Y por supuesto deberían evitar exposición a las llamas de cualquier clase mientras se recuperan. O de no ser posible en un marco de 24 horas después de estar expuestos a lo que llamo "radiación arcoíris"

_ ¿Qué es radiación arcoíris?- inquirió Tsuna.

_ La energía resultante de estar expuesto a tantas llamas que conforman el Trinisette. En la cantidad y potencia en que serán enfocadas puede ser potencialmente mortal o volátil si es contenida en un espacio reducido. Por eso se necesita que todos los participantes canalicen su llama a un nivel estable.

_ Entiendo. ¿Regresarías a la base?- inquirio Tsuna.

_ Si se respetan mis condiciones- dijo Verde.

_ Por supuesto- aseguro Tsuna- Se respetaran tus condiciones. La única condición que tengo es que no estés solo en el laboratorio por mucho tiempo, ¿Es eso aceptable?

Por un momento pareció que Verde protestaría, pero con una mirada de Fon, el científico acepto la condición y esa misma tarde estaban abordando el avión privado de los Vongola para regresar a Italia.

…

_ Oí Basura- el aura asesina que rodeaba a Xanxus Vongola no era cosa de juego, de hecho parecía amplificada.- Dile a la otra basura que si quiere hablar conmigo, que tenga los pantalones de venir a mi despacho. ¡Varia no cumple caprichos de nadie!

_ Xanxus- sama… Vongola Decimo está ocupado en este momento… si pudiese usted- intento el hombre una vez más.

_ VROOOOOOOIIIIII ¡¿Acaso te quieres morir?!- Squalo estallo desde su posición en el escritorio del despacho, casi sepultado tras montañas de papeleo que el bueno para nada de su jefe le relegaba.

Sin necesitar más incentivo, el pobre hombre salió corriendo de la oficina a toda velocidad, dejando el comunicado en el escritorio.

_ Shishishi…- una risita se escuchó desde el pasillo.

_ No nos pagan lo suficiente por esto- se quejó otra voz.

Unos disparos interrumpieron cualquier otra queja, al final Xanxus saco sus temidas armas y disparo directamente a la puerta de donde provenían las voces. Se escuchó un golpe seco, como de algo pesado cayendo contra la madera.

_ ¡Vas a pagarme el hospital!- se quejó una voz indignada del pasillo.

_ ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN EN MI MALDITO DESPACHO, BASURAS?!- aquella afirmación fue seguida por mas disparos que fueron a dar contra el elegante mobiliario del despacho. La tela de las cortinas ardió y en cuestión de segundos el despacho estaba hecho un desastre gracias a las llamas de la ira de Xanxus Vongola.

_ ¡VROOIIIIII! ¡Maldito Loco de Mierda! ¡Ya casi había terminado y ahora tengo más trabajo!- estallo Squalo desenvainando la espada y cargando contra el pelinegro que estaba en su característica butaca.

_ Shishishi, sangre real- Bel se incorporó desde su posición en el suelo, contemplando la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

_ Oh my- Lussuria hizo acto de presencia contemplando toda la destrucción con cierto aire de resignación.- Creo que otra vez tendremos que remodelar.

_ ¡VROOOIIII! ¡Tú vas a hacer el papeleo esta vez!- reprochaba el peli plata junto a la silla de Xanxus.- Estoy harto de…- Xanxus tomo a Squalo por el cabello y lo callo dándole un beso que lo dejo sin aire.

_ Haz silencio Basura, voy a dormir.- repuso el pelinegro, soltando a su segundo al mando y abandonándose a una de sus siestas.

Cualquier protesta o replica murió al escuchar esas palabras. Hacer ruido mientras Xanxus dormía era suicidio. Una forma rápida y segura que tenia de acabar en el cementerio o la morgue con una bala en la frente. Si no es que se molestaba lo suficiente para disparar llamas.

…

_ Tsuna-sama- repuso el mayordomo desde la entrada del despacho, interrumpiendo al agotado castaño mientras hacia el papeleo- el mensajero que envió a Varia regreso.

_ ¿Trae buenas noticias?- inquirió Tsuna.

_ Xanxus –sama no vendrá hasta acá, exige que lo que sea que tengan que tratar se haga en el cuartel general de Varia- dijo el mayordomo con una mirada compasiva al Decimo, quien era la imagen del agotamiento en persona.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro profundo, apartándose el cabello del rostro.

_ Me imaginaba que me respondería algo así, pero eso no lo hace menos tedioso- repuso Tsuna, con gesto de resignación.

_ ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?- inquirió el hombre.

_ Por favor, dígale a Hibari-san y Gokudera-kun que para mañana deben acompañarme al cuartel general de Varia.- pidió Tsuna antes de desaparecer tras la montaña de reportes apilados en su escritorio

…

La mansión era tan hermosa como el mismo cuartel general de los Vongola, ubicada a las afueras de un encantador pueblecito. Los jardines estaban bien cuidados para sorpresa de Tsuna y sus guardianes.

_ Para ser unos psicópatas viven bastante bien- repuso Gokudera, estudiando el jardín, el sendero de piedra e incluso los postes al borde del mismo, con las verjas.

_ Ma… ma… llamarlos psicópatas es algo…- repuso Yamamoto, con su sonrisa característica.

_ Decimo, hemos llegado- anuncio el conductor, deteniendo el auto en la entrada de la mansión.

Al bajar, fueron recibidos por una mucama de aspecto algo nervioso que los guiaba dando miradas cautelosas a los lados, Tsuna, que no se imaginaba lo que era habitar una casa con Varia al pleno, el personal debía estar preparado para todo, literalmente.

Y como para probar sus palabras, un estruendo podía ser escuchado apenas atravesaron la nave central de la planta principal, ante ellos estaba una escalera majestuosa que la mujer empezó a subir casi corriendo a medida que el estrepito a sus espaldas aumentaba en volumen…

_ VROOOOOOOIIIIII

La pobre mujer dio un brinco, Tsuna no se quedó muy atrás en cuanto al sobresalto.

_ ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- Squalo no estaba de humor para socializar al parecer- Si mi maldito jefe los ve, va a volar la maldita casa.

_ Ma…ma… ¿Acaso no podemos hacer una visita?- inquirió Yamamoto, con su sonrisa característica.

_ Solo si viniste a entrenar, mocoso. Y la invitación que te hice no incluye a otros mocosos- repuso Squalo, su vista desviándose a Hayato y Tsuna- Mucho menos a tu jodido jefe.

Hayato iba a contestar cuando…

La temperatura en el pasillo descendió unos cuantos grados, parecía que incluso la luz del sol que se colaba por las amplias ventanas se hizo más tenue cuando todos sintieron el instinto asesino que rodeaba al recién llegado. Xanxus era tan imponente como siempre, y todo en el indicaba la molestia que lo invadía.

_ Te doy 10 segundos para que me expliques que haces en mi jodida casa basura, después te volare hasta el techo- su tono era frio, su mirada enfocada en Tsuna, ignorando a todos los demás en el pasillo.

_ Tengo una misión para Varia.- dijo Tsuna, sin retroceder un ápice.- ¿Podemos discutir esto en privado?

_ Tus 10 segundos se terminaron. Si es algo que valga la pena, puede que te perdone la vida- repuso el mayor, viendo a Squalo añadió- Basura tiburón, ve a decirle a los malditos mocosos que les volare el cráneo si escucho más ruido.

_ VROOOOIIIII ¡¿Me viste cara de mensajero?!

Por toda respuesta dos disparos resonaron en el pasillo, y un furioso Squalo bajo corriendo las escaleras para evitar las balas, en medio de todo ese escándalo Tsuna no logro ver a donde se escondió la pobre mucama que los recibió.

Una vez en el despacho de Xanxus, el cual tenía agujeros de bala y manchas que lucían como sangre en algunos lugares, Tsuna se sentó e indico a sus guardianes que eran libres de permanecer en la sala o esperarle afuera. Xanxus por toda respuesta apoyo los pies en el escritorio sin importarle las pilas de papel que estaban en la superficie, de hecho algunos reportes sin firmar fueron a dar al suelo.

_ Comienza a hablar Basura- repuso Xanxus, cuando estuvo cómodo.

_ La misión incluye a todos mis guardianes, los arcobaleno, y a ti, junto a tus guardianes.- comenzó Tsuna.- No es una misión de campo, es un experimento que se está llevando a cabo con la finalidad de devolver a los arcobaleno su forma original….

_ Aburrido- repuso Xanxus.

_ Se requiere gran cantidad de poder para llevarlo a cabo, por ello es necesario que participe Varia. Por supuesto estaría dispuesto a negociar.- repuso Tsuna.

Ante la última parte, Xanxus le dedico una mirada calculadora.

_ ¿Tan desesperado estas que negociaras conmigo, basura?- inquirió Xanxus.

_ El futuro de Vongola depende en gran medida del resultado de este experimento- dijo Tsuna.- y si para que colabores es necesario negociar, entonces estoy dispuesto a ello.

_ ¿El futuro de Vongola eh? Explícalo mejor- todo, desde la actitud hasta la postura del pelinegro indicaba que no aceptaría negativa como respuesta.

_ He negociado con Vindice para la liberación de mi niebla, Rokudo Mukuro. La condición dada para su liberación es que cumpla con el verdadero objeto de Vindice. Y para ello, necesito que este experimento sea exitoso.- repuso Tsuna, y antes que el mayor pudiera interrumpirlo, continuo- Esto es algo largo de explicar, por favor no me interrumpas. Lo cierto es que Vindice, está compuesta por los arcobalenos de generaciones pasadas que de alguna manera lograron sobrevivir cuando les fueron arrebatados sus pacificadores. Desde entonces usan su poder para mantener el orden en el mundo de la mafia, pues siguen siendo muy poderosos. Pero su verdadero objetivo es encontrar una forma de levantar la maldición de los arcobaleno sin que la actual generación se transforme en nuevos Vindice. Y evitar que futuras víctimas sean transformadas en arcobalenos.

_ ¿Y cómo es que un experimento va a resolver todo eso?- inquirió Xanxus, haciendo de lado su papeleo y dedicándole una de sus miradas penetrantes a Tsuna, buscando extraer la verdad y detectar cualquier mentira.

_ Es una máquina que se alimenta de todos los atributos de las llamas. La idea es estabilizar los pacificadores para que puedan ser removidos sin dañar a sus portadores y devolverlos a su forma original, como eran antes de que se les transfiriera la maldición. Esto tendría efecto tanto en los arcobaleno como en Vindice. Pero para que sea exitoso se necesita una gran cantidad de poder.- repuso Tsuna.

_ ¿Qué puede ganar Varia en todo esto?- inquirió Xanxus.

_ Cualquier cosa que este en mis posibilidades conceder- dijo Tsuna.

_ Interesante basura. Te enviare mi respuesta en tres días- repuso Xanxus.

Sin necesitar más incentivo, Tsuna abandono la mansión de Varia en compañía de sus guardianes, sobra decir que mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Xanxus no tuvo un momento de tranquilidad, su mente estudiando ambos escenarios, el positivo y el negativo.

…

¿Cómo habían acabado en esta situación? Bien, eso tenía varias respuestas. Lo importante es que en la sala de conferencias de la mansión principal se encontraban todos los que tomarían lugar en el experimento de Verde, tomo cierto trabajo convencer a Varia de colaborar, simplemente porque no les importaba lo suficiente como para involucrarse. Al final, Tsuna se vio obligado a negociar con Xanxus, acabando con cantidades abismales de papeleo que manejar, el castaño consiguió la colaboración de un satisfecho jefe de Varia.

Los arcobaleno conferenciaban en una esquina apartada de la habitación, el ambiente era algo tenso, en especial teniendo en cuenta que Xanxus estaba a nada de sacar sus pistolas y empezar a disparar. Hibari no estaba mejor, el pelinegro odiaba las multitudes y sus manos se cerraban compulsivamente por la necesidad de sacar sus tonfas…

Verde estaba en la tarima, contemplándolos con desinterés…

Tres disparos resonaron en la estancia, acallando las voces que hasta hacia un momento llenaban el lugar. Reborn no se movió ni un poco y la única evidencia de su culpabilidad era el humo que salía de la punta de la pistola.

_ Ahora que tengo su atención, voy a explicar porque los han reunido aquí.- empezó Verde.

Aquella reunión fue hecha en consideración a Varia y los hombres de Giglio Nero, puesto que los guardianes de Vongola ya estaban al tanto de los pormenores. Sin embargo no hacía daño que escuchase la explicación más de una vez en caso que quedaran cabos sueltos que el mismo Tsuna no hubiese aclarado.

Al finalizar la explicación todos se quedaron en silencio, como a la espera que Verde prosiguiese.

_ ¿Preguntas?- inquirió el arcobaleno con impaciencia.

Ya que nadie tenía objeciones, esa misma tarde se inició las pruebas bajo la atenta mirada de todos los interesados.

Los exámenes previos revelaron que la maquina por su naturaleza consumiría más llamas de Sol, Tormenta y Nube. Aunque la Lluvia y el Cielo no se quedaban atrás por mucho margen.

…

Horas después de realizada la prueba final que tuvo los resultados esperados, todo seguía siendo un caos para Vongola. En la enfermería de Varia se encontraban Bel y Squalo, aun inconscientes. Y en la de Vongola estaban Hayato y Hibari.

Luego de que pasara su conmoción por lo revelado, Verde procedió a explicar el porqué de lo ocurrido.

 _Sus llamas fueron consumidas casi en su totalidad. A diferencia de los demás, por ello no es una sorpresa que estén inconscientes, deberían despertar en unas horas, a lo sumo, un par de días. Ahora… ¡Déjenme trabajar!_

Sobra decir que fue contener a Xanxus de exterminar al peli verde fue un trabajo arduo que requirió la asistencia de todos los efectivos disponibles. Y una nueva amenaza de muerte para Tsuna.

En fin, una jornada agotadora que estaba lejos de terminar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, ha pasado de todo un poco. Lejos de mejorar, la situación aquí empeora conforme pasan los días. Saque algo de tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo todos los fanfiction que tengo pendientes en esta y otras páginas. Porque siendo realistas si consigo emigrar de aquí… no tendré computadora quien sabe por cuánto tiempo._

 _Bien, cambiando de nota, por si algunos no lo recuerdan, cada Arcobaleno tiene una mascota. Este es el orden:_

 _Reborn: León el camaleón._

 _Colonello: Falcón el águila._

 _Fon: Lichi el mono._

 _Skull: Oodako el pulpo gigante_

 _Viper (Mammon): Fantasma, la rana._

 _Verde: Keiman, el cocodrilo._

 _Yuni: Cosmo (este no se sabe que es, porque nunca se vio en el manga) aun no decido que clase de animal va a ser._

 _Lal Mirch: Zamusa el ciempiés._

 _Gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de esta historia._

* * *

Tsuna estaba totalmente agotado, si las ojeras que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo del baño eran alguna indicación. Desde que se llevó a cabo la fase final del experimento la casa era un caos. Por suerte la situación no escalaba a peor gracias a sus esfuerzos. Asegurándose que todos estuviesen propiamente acomodados con todo lo que pudiesen necesitar a su disposición, y negociando con quienes amenazaban destrozar la paz (Xanxus, Colonello o Reborn, respectivamente).

En momentos como este es que Tsuna reconocía que Gokudera era una mano derecha realmente eficiente. No veía la hora en que el hombre despertase, no le vendría mal algo de ayuda en organizar el caos en la casa. Sumándole a eso todo el papeleo que debía manejar por las misiones a otros miembros de la familia, era justo estaba al borde del colapso.

_ Decimo-sama- la voz sosegada de su mayordomo interrumpió el silencio- Verde-san dice que puede recibirlo ahora.

Haciendo a un lado los reportes Tsuna se levantó del escritorio dirigiéndose a toda prisa al laboratorio, no se quedó a ver si los escoltas asignados estaban siguiéndole aunque suponía que sí, a juzgar por el sonido de pasos apresurados a sus espaldas. La única cosa positiva de todo el asunto es que no tenía que lidiar con Vindice, aun después de todo lo que paso, lo ponían un poco nervioso. En especial Jager.

Cuando se hizo claro que el científico solo recibiría a Tsuna y a nadie más, los hombres se quedaron guardando la puerta.

Verde estaba sentado en una silla frente a un ordenador último modelo tecleando a una velocidad que Tsuna no sería capaz de alcanzar ni siquiera con años de práctica. Fon por su parte estaba preparando una taza de té que le alargo a Tsuna. Verde tenía una tasa a su lado. Con un suspiro de exasperación el científico abandono su trabajo y le devolvió la mirada, si bien su expresión reflejaba agotamiento, el brillo en sus ojos hablaba de una intensa satisfacción… y algo más que Tsuna no supo identificar, pero que no sirvió para tranquilizar sus nervios.

_ Verde-san, necesito que me aclares un par de cosas sobre lo que sucedió hoy en el laboratorio.- repuso Tsuna, decidiendo que lo mejor era no dar rodeos.

_ Sere breve Vongola, tengo demasiado trabajo para recomponer parte de la maquinaria que se ha estropeado.- dijo el científico, retirándose las gafas y frotando sus ojos en un gesto que denotaba agotamiento.

_ ¿Cuándo van a despertar los que están inconscientes? La situación con Xanxus en Varia se está poniendo insostenible, por no mencionar que necesito a Gokudera y a Hibari –san en perfectas condiciones lo antes posible, hay ciertas misiones que solo puedo encomendarles a ellos. Y… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con Vindice? ¡Han desaparecido sin dejar rastro!

_ Bien, lo dije antes, no tengo idea de cuando puedan despertar. Todo depende que tanto poder perdieran cuando se acciono la máquina. Ciertos atributos eran más esenciales que otros y es por eso que todos reaccionaron de una forma distinta. Por ejemplo, pese a que Squalo y Yamamoto son guardianes de lluvia y por tanto tienen el mismo atributo, Yamamoto está en perfectas condiciones. Eso quiere decir que hay un elemento en la energía de Squalo que era más compatible con la maquinaria. Todo este asunto se basó en conjeturas, Vongola. Al final de todo, se cumplió con el objetivo. Romper la maldición de los Arcobaleno sin que eso trajera el fin del mundo.

_ ¿Y Vindice?- presiono Tsuna- No quiero que esto se desate en conflictos innecesarios con otras familias, ellos siempre fueron conocidos como los más fuertes. Si se forman conjeturas erróneas podrían atacarnos o peor, podría desatarse el caos. Vindice era quien mantenía la ley en el mundo de la mafia, cualquiera que sea tan fuerte como para erradicarlos pintaría un blanco sobre sí mismo, muchos querrían probar su fuerza. Muchas familias podrían aliarse para erradicar a Vongola y eso sería lo último con lo que quiero lidiar ahora. Especialmente con algunos de nuestros mejores efectivos fuera del combate.

Fon le sirvió más te a Tsuna, presintiendo que el castaño estaba a punto de estallar.

_ Bien, Vindice o lo que quedaba de ellos, eran cadáveres. Elementos en descomposición que eran anclados a este mundo por un rastro casi inexistente de las que fueron sus llamas y en su mayor parte por la llama de la noche descubierta por Bermuda y el mismo Tri-Ni-Sette. Si fuesen casos similares al de Daemon Spade pudo marcar una diferencia, era un alma con todos sus elementos que retenía el suficiente control sobre sus llamas para manifestarse y afectar el mundo físico, en ese caso si era posible proveerle una forma física sin eliminar la actual. No existe maquinaria o formula alguna que pueda restaurar un cadáver de vuelta a la vida. O al menos, no existía. Con todo el poder reunido, los recipientes donde residían los Vindice no resistieron la explosión. Sus esencias o lo que llaman los religiosos "alma" quedaron atraídas a la esencia de alguien con una llama similar a la firma que ellos emitieron al estar con vida, como los parásitos.

_ ¿Están muertos?- inquirió Tsuna, cuya migraña a este punto era un dolor sordo que a duras penas le permitía mantener el hilo de la conversación, en días como este quería matar a Reborn.

_ Técnicamente siempre han estado muertos. Pero ahora no tienen una forma física. La tendrán, en su debido momento y dependiendo de cómo se desarrollen los acontecimientos.- Verde al parecer quería concluir la conversación, si la forma en como miraba a la computadora era algún indicativo.

_ Lo que Verde quiere decir- interrumpió una voz desde la entrada- Es que Vindice reencarnara. Esto era algo que Bermuda sabia y para lo que se preparó muy bien. Aquí hay algo que deberías leer, Decimo.

_ ¿Cómo es eso posible?- inquirió Tsuna, su atención enfocada en Luce quien acababa de entrar en la habitación.

_ Usaran a su "huésped". Todos ellos reencarnaran. Queda por verse de quien o en qué familia aparecerán, y solo podremos confirmar sus identidades a ciencia cierta cuando empiecen a entrenar.- finalizo Verde a los efectos de hacer más simple la investigación he diseñado un método.

_ ¡Nunca mencionaste que algo como esto pasaría! ¡¿Qué se supone que les diga a todos?! - Tsuna golpeo la mesa en un esfuerzo por dominar su carácter. ¡¿Cómo omitió algo tan importante?! ¡Esto puede generar caos!

_ Ya tenían suficientes reparos sin haberlo mencionado, de haber dicho que eso pasaría solo podemos imaginar cómo hubiesen resultado las cosas.- dijo Verde- No iba a permitir que el trabajo de más de 10 años se fuese por la borda por cosas tan absurdas como esa.

_ ¡Eso es algo que los afectara por el resto de sus vidas!- las ramificaciones a largo plazo no dejaban de aparecerse en la mente de Tsuna atropelladamente. Sus futuros hijos bien podrían ser la reencarnación de alguien de Vindice…

_ Y algo con lo que se puede lidiar. De todas las variables que se presentaron al momento de decir cómo se procedería, esta era la que causaría menor daño a todos los involucrados.- dijo Verde, exasperado con la actitud de Tsuna- Admito que no me importaba en lo más mínimo quien resultara dañado con tal de tener éxito, pero Fon no comparte esa clase de criterio. Si aun así tienes algo que reclamarme, piensa que pudo haber sido mucho peor.

_ Esto no fue lo que acordamos.- la voz de Tsuna era fría.- No puse muchas condiciones, pero aun así se rompió la más importante. Que todos los sujetos de prueba fuesen informados de TODOS los efectos secundarios posibles.

_ Sé que en este momento no lo parece, pero la decisión de Verde, pese a que ahora puede parecer egoísta, fue la mejor para todas las partes involucradas. Para el futuro.- intervino Fon.- los arcobaleno fueron liberados de la maldición, el Trinisette sigue existiendo pero ya no necesitara de "recipientes", y Vindice tiene una nueva oportunidad de vivir, deshaciéndose de los que sin duda son muy malos recuerdos, libres de prejuicio. Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos saber a ciencia cierta cuando reencarnaran o de quien descenderán, al menos no durante los primeros años y… después cada quien puede decidir si quiere escarbar el pasado. Así evitamos que rencores del pasado puedan entorpecer el futuro.

Tsuna contemplo las palabra de Fon, pese a que la indignación que tenía contra Verde no disminuía… podía verle el mérito a las palabras.

_ Eso, teniendo en cuenta que nadie se entere de esto- repuso Tsuna, dando una mirada en dirección al peli verde y centrando la otra en Fon.

_ Por nosotros no será- le aseguro Fon.- Lo importante aquí es que se cumplió con el objetivo final de todo. El objetivo que mantenía con vida a Vindice por todo este tiempo se ha alcanzado. La maldición ha sido levantada y nadie más tendrá que atravesar por eso. Y aquellos que ya la atravesaron obtienen una segunda oportunidad. Es el mejor final que podíamos esperar.

Entendiendo que la reunión llego a su final, Tsuna se levantó y abandono la habitación, tenía suficiente trabajo entre manos de momento, pero lo que Verde había hecho no podía dejarse sin tratar, si cualquiera empezaba a creer que no habrían consecuencias por engañar al Decimo Vongola, quien sabe que desastre se desataría.

Luce le dedico una mirada a Tsuna, algo ansiosa. Esto definitivamente no quedaría sin consecuencias.

…

 **Bermuda (P.O.V)**

 _Era difícil describir la sensación que lo invadía en ese momento. Después de siglos en medio de una búsqueda interminable era embarazoso que alguien más encontrara la respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Funcionaria? ¿Todo esto era un engaño?_

 _Todas esas preguntas se formaban en su mente seguidas por incontables escenarios que no dejaban de reproducirse en su mente. Jager estaba tenso a su lado, seguramente esperando las órdenes que le daría a la menor señal que esto fuese un engaño. Después de siglos atrapados en ese destino peor que la muerte con la venganza como única fuerza que le impulsaba, consumiéndose en busca de respuestas y dándolo todo por perdido… ¿Cómo era posible? No sabía qué hacer con la tenue burbuja de esperanza que se formaba en su pecho. Vivir otra vez… si esto era un engaño iba a erradicar a Vongola de la faz de la tierra en una furia ejemplar de la que se hablaría por siglos en el mundo de la mafia._

 _Al fin, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, todos estaban en sus posiciones y se acciono la máquina, muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Podía sentir como su poder se drenaba de su cuerpo físico y como este empezaba a deshacerse hasta convertirse en polvo, solo que en ningún momento sintió dolor._

 _ **Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer…**_

…

Parpadeando, el peli plata se sentía como si una caravana de camiones de carga le hubiese pasado por encima. Lo más parecido era como quedo luego de la batalla contra el príncipe loco de Varia por el anillo de la Tormenta, incapaz de mover un musculo solo podía rogar que alguien se compadeciera de sus ojos y apagara la luz que estaba justo sobre su cabeza antes de que esta estallara.

¿Qué habría pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el laboratorio de ese científico de los infiernos junto a todos los demás, Cavallone, Vindice… ¡Decimo!

Cuando salto de la cama con la intensión de buscar a su jefe, alguien le impidió levantarse, Shamal le dedicaba una mirada cargada de reproche.

_ No sé qué tienen ustedes los jóvenes con arriesgar su vida por razones estúpidas.- mascullo el hombre- Después de esto te mereces pasar toda una temporada en casa de tu padre al cuidado de Bianchi.

Si el doctor estaba satisfecho por el escalofrió de disgusto que recorrió a su paciente, no lo demostró. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

_ Vas a pasar una buena temporada en cama por esto. Casi mueres cuando tu llama fue consumida hasta su totalidad. Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo es que sigues con vida, por eso mismo es que de esta cama no sales. Órdenes del doctor.- lo último fue dicho con una seriedad poco habitual en el castaño, eso fue lo que le dio pausa a la réplica del peli plata.

¿Así de cerca uh…? Bien, quizá era buena idea tomarse unas vacaciones, así fuesen breves.

Su mirada recorría al ala médica, topándose con Hibari acostado casi que en el ala opuesta del lugar. Fue allí que lo golpeo la seriedad de la situación, lo que sea que fuese lo suficiente como para afectar a ese bastardo, era negocio serio.

…

Ya eran dos semanas en medio de esta situación. Decir que no estaba ansioso será mentir, mientras Tsuna lidiaba con Vongola, a Dino le quedaba manejar los compromisos del Decimo con las familias aliadas y mantener el estatus quo desviando sospechas. Era un milagro que nadie sospechara a estas alturas, en especial teniendo en cuenta las pronunciadas ojeras del rubio.

Cada cuanto su mente se desviaba a cierto pelinegro inconsciente en el ala medica de Vongola, cuando su agitada agenda se lo permitía pasaba tiempo con el pelinegro, solo contemplando como su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, o cada leve movimiento que le daba la esperanza de tenerlo al lado muy pronto, así fuese solo para pelear que era la única cosa para la que el pelinegro quería pasar tiempo con él. Cada cierto tiempo hablaba con los doctores en la sala, o revisaba los informes médicos.

_ Jefe- Romario le lanzo una mirada preocupada del otro lado de la habitación.- Vongola decimo lo llama por la línea privada…

Dino se incorporó del escritorio y sintió que el mundo se le iba de lado, era una sensación que le recordaba vagamente a cuando perdía el equilibrio, pero… ¿Qué?

_ ¡Jefe!- la voz de Romario se escuchaba como si viniera desde muy lejos.

 _Kyouya_ \- pensó, antes de perder la consciencia.

…

Lal Mirch paseaba por la habitación al punto en que seguramente dejaría un surco en el suelo… cuando recupero su forma original después de tanto tiempo le tomo al menos una emana recuperar su destreza y reajustar su equilibrio, claro que el caos a su alrededor no era de ayuda para esos propósitos, menos para otros.

Claro, debió saber que en medio de todo el caos que reinaba ella no se escaparía.

Hacia exactamente 20 horas, con 13 minutos y 27 segundos se produjo un cambio en la línea temporal que hasta ese momento era predecible. Un cambio lo suficientemente grande para inquietarla.

 _Nunca debí descuidarme tanto_ \- pensó la peli azul dando miradas de soslayo a lo que aparentaba ser un ordenador portátil común y corriente que estaba instalado en el tocador. De acuerdo a la información que manejaba se suponía que el día de la prueba final Vindice desaparecería irremediablemente del mundo sin dejar rastro y que Kawahira o Checker-Face también lo haría. Este no era el primer cambio, porque de acuerdo a la información Luce y Aria deberían estar muertas desde hace mucho Yuni debió haber muerto junto a Gamma para salvar a los Arcobaleno. Sin embargo todos ellos gozaban de una excelente salud. Quizás… ¿su equipo calculo mal y término en una línea temporal alterna?

_Zamusa- el ciempiés avanzaba por el brillante piso de madera, sus diminutas patas delatando su posición.- Esto no me gusta un cambio demasiado importante, de momento no hay nada que indique que el Tri-Ni-Sette saldrá del generador creado por Verde y se desate el fin del mundo, consígueme los archivos de la investigación y los planos del generador. Si es necesario asegura la colaboración de Keiman.

Los pasos de la criatura se desvanecieron, sin tener que voltear Lal sabía que Zamusa regresaría en breve, si había alguien que podía desplazarse por cualquier lugar del mundo sin ser descubierto, ese era su ciempiés. Frustrada, se sentó frente al ordenador a revisar la información con la que contaba, intentando darle sentido al nuevo desarrollo. La incertidumbre no era algo que se tomara bien y que además podía costarle consecuencias imposibles de pagar.

* * *

 _Se que ha sido algo corto para todo el tiempo que he pasado fuera de accion... con suerte no me ausentare tanto tiempo._

 _Ya empece el siguiente capitulo._


End file.
